


A Sip of Gin

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drinks, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time writing Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but also smut, drunk, scotch, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: A Sip of GinElizabeth/NadineRated M for mature themesNadine finds Elizabeth in the office late and they end up sharing a drink...or two.





	A Sip of Gin

**A Sip of Gin**

**Elizabeth/Nadine**

**Rated M for mature themes**

**Nadine finds Elizabeth in the office late and they end up sharing a drink**. **..or two.**

 

**A/N I had a drink or…two while writing this so beware hah.**

The clock ticked past eleven p.m. as Elizabeth took a sip of her fourth tumbler of gin. Nadine was in the middle of telling her about how she had wanted to be a dancer before she joined The State Department. “I had a passion for it, dancing. But I couldn’t afford to go to Julliard and I had to get a job to pay rent, so I took up politics. Worked at Starbucks and a small law firm, but then I ended up accidently resolving a major political issue and The State Department reached out. The pay was good and I was fairly talented…”

 

At this Elizabeth cut in with a laugh, “ _Fairly?_ I think that’s a bit of an underestimation.”

 

A blush crept up Nadine’s cheeks and she smiled, “Well, at the time I only thought it would be temporary, at least until I saved enough money for Julliard. But the years went on and I kept telling myself I would resign after one more treaty was complete, one more business trip, one more election. I got older, I developed a liking for foreign policies, and I kind of let Julliard slip away.” She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink, “But I never stopped loving dance, it’s in my bones.”

 

Elizabeth could see it, the way Nadine danced through her day. No, she was pirouetting through the hall or doing firebirds down the stairs but Elizabeth could see it. The way Nadine would twist her way through crowds of people, and the way she was able to hold herself in a posture that commanded attention and yet at the same time, seemed so effortless. Her reflexes were quick, she could save a coffee from spilling almost before it had started to fall, and could spin around a slap you faster then you could blink.

 

“I think you would be a lovely dancer Nadine.” Elizabeth said, finishing her fourth glass.

 

“Thank you ma’am.”

 

“Elizabeth.” She corrected, “Call me Elizabeth.”

 

“Thank you…Elizabeth.” They both smiled.

 

As Nadine downed the rest of her drink and lifted her head again, eyes focusing on Elizabeth once more, she found her looking at her with a loving smile. Gold-rimmed glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose, revealing her dark brown eyes…no longer blurred out by the glass shielding them. Black curls were out of their perfect structure and falling in front of her face. Without thinking, Elizabeth reached out and tucked the stray locks behind her colleague’s ear.

 

Nadine eyes widened slightly as Elizabeth’s fingers skimmed over the back of her ear, removing her glasses before they gently came to rest on her cheek. The tips of her fingers were cold but her palm was warm. The pad of her thumb brushed back and forth on her cheek, almost scared to touch her. Without her knowledge, she had leaned into Elizabeth’s touch, “Nadine…” A breathy whisper left her boss’s lips.

 

Dark chocolate eyes rose to meet artic blue and a shot of electricity passed through them, making both women shiver. _We can’t do this. It’s not right. No matter how beautiful she looks, no matter how much I’d like to just press my lips into hers…just to see how they feel. It doesn’t matter that her eyes are staring into the very depths of her soul…searching for an answer that Elizabeth unknowingly had just given._

_Oh my gosh. She’s looking at me like that again. Like she wants to kiss me, but that’s outrageous! We can’t be possibly kiss, no matter how much I want to pull her towards me and kiss her senseless. I bet her blonde hair would feel amazing under my fingers. But…she can’t possibly want me to…oh who am I kidding?_

 

Coming to the same conclusion at the same time, both women leaned forward in sync, lips connecting softly. Elizabeth’s hand snaked from Nadine’s check, behind her neck up into black curls, pulling her closer. Elizabeth could taste the scotch on her lips, mixed with something distinctly Nadine, and found herself craving more. Throwing caution to the wind, she deepened the kiss, nipping gently at Nadine’s lower lip asking permission, which Nadine quickly granted.

 

Though they’d only been kissing for a few minutes, Nadine was out of breath and addicted to Elizabeth. Kissing her, was like eating a tiny bit of chocolate, once you’d been given a taste you couldn’t help but long for more. And she needed more. Grabbing the lapels of her suit jacket, Nadine yanked Elizabeth closer, consequently causing them to tumble backwards on the couch. A gasp left Nadine’s lipstick smeared lips as her back thumped against the couch and Elizabeth landed atop her. “God, I need you.” Elizabeth whispered, breath stuttering from adrenaline and lack of air.

 

“I’m all yours.” Nadine replied, eyes aflame with desire.

 

This sent a wave of heat through Elizabeth’s body, and she dipped down to capture Nadine’s lips again. Hands working feverishly to undo the buttons of Nadine’s blouse, careful not to damage it in her efforts. In the meantime Nadine took to ridding Elizabeth of her suit jacket, tossing it into a chair. Soon enough, Nadine’s inky black shirt followed, leaving her lacy bra, which was quickly discarded as well. Her skin was barely touched by age, but even the couple scars and stretch marks Elizabeth found to be beautiful.

 

Elizabeth’s lips came down to suckle the side of Nadine’s neck, needing to taste, to feel, to explore every inch of this woman while she still could. She placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, hitting her pulse point with great precision, drawing a moan from Nadine’s lips. She could feel the blonde smirking against her skin and decided to turn the tables.

 

Elizabeth was surprised when she found herself flat on her back and Nadine hovering above her. “ _You._ Are extremely overdressed.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” The Secretary gasped out, mesmerized by the sight of Nadine above her.

 

A sly smile slid across Nadine’s lips as she began to undo the buttons of Elizabeth’s top, agonizingly slow, all the while tracing her lips from Elizabeth’s ear down her throat. Nadine’s nimble fingers tickled her flushed skin as she popped another button undone, all the while lips were leaving feather light kisses on her neck. Her touches and kisses were so light that they were barely there, and it was driving Elizabeth insane with desire. Elizabeth squirmed beneath Nadine’s touch as her fingertips ghosted over her stomach. “Nadine…” She whispered, breathless.

 

“Mmhhmn?” Her answer was smothered into Elizabeth’s collarbone.

 

“You’re driving me crazy.” Came her rasped confession.

 

“Well that is the point, dear.” The term of endearment sent Elizabeth’s hands back into Nadine’s hair, forcing her back up to her lips. But that didn’t stop Nadine’s fingers from undoing the last button and pushing the shirt from Elizabeth’s shoulders. Elizabeth was more then happy to help Nadine rid her of the unwanted garment. The white bra with black lace that lay beneath was no trouble, unclasped and thrown aside. They broke apart for air, both chests rising and falling heavily.

 

Unable to resist any longer, Elizabeth surged up, capturing Nadine’s nipple between her hungry lips. Letting out a strangled moan, Nadine threaded her fingers through Elizabeth’s golden blonde hair. Elizabeth’s tongue continued to run over Nadine’s peaked nipple, causing Nadine’s breaths to come in sharp gasps. Slowly, she dragged her lips across the plane of her chest to make her way to Nadine’s other breast. As her mouth teased her nipple only to briefly graze it with her teeth, Nadine’s head fell forward in pleasure, black curls curtaining her face completely. “Elizabeth…” The other woman’s name slipping through her lips like honey.

 

“I love when you say my name.” Elizabeth murmured, mouth leaving Nadine’s breast to make their way back up to her mouth, “I bet it would sound better when you scream it in pleasure.” She whispered.

 

This sent warm shivers down Nadine’s spine and directly to her core, “Oh I bet it would, but you’re going to have to work for it.” She responded, taking advantage of Elizabeth’s surprise to unzip her skirt and slide it down her legs in one swift motion. Underneath lay a pair of lacy white underwear, clearly showing the other woman’s desire.

 

“Who knew the Secretary of State wore lacy undergarments?” Nadine smirked.

 

“You’re the first.”

 

“Mmmm.” She mumbled against her soft skin of her hipbone, and everything went a blinding white a few moments later.

 

***

 

Elizabeth woke on instinct at five a.m. her body unusually sore…but in an oddly good way. She curled her toes and automatically shifted to pull the person next to her closer. That’s when she snapped to, the memories of the past night flooding her brain. She had invited Nadine to have a drink after work and they had downed more liquor than planned. They’d kissed, she’d experienced possibly the best sex in her life, and watched Nadine loose herself multiple times as well. They had fallen asleep, exhausted, in one another’s arms and sure enough, as Elizabeth opened her eyes, she was still here nestled in her arms.

 

Nadine was still asleep, face resting on her shoulder and content smile on her lips. Her black hair was more unruly than Elizabeth thought possible, and she couldn’t resist the urge to curl her fingers into the locks. She knew she should feel guilty for what took place last night but she couldn’t bring herself to regret a thing. There was no guarantee that Nadine would feel the same, after all, they had both been fairly drunk. Who knew?! Nadine could revert back to the seemingly coldhearted woman Elizabeth first met when she arrived at the State Department.

 

The mere thought of that sent a shiver down her spine and she pulled Nadine closer, allowing herself to be selfish and savor the moment. Studying Nadine’s face, every little line around her eyes and crease in her lips. The way her dark lashes fluttered upon her cheeks when she breathed, and the way her cheeks were naturally flushed with her concealer wearing off. And how she began to stretch in her arms, slowly coming back to her senses.

 

“Elizabeth?” Her voice was still partially groggy.

 

“Good morning.” That sounded more romantic and dreamy than she would have liked.

 

“Morning.” Nadine murmured back, opening her eyes to stare up at her.

 

Unsure smiles bloomed across both their faces, unanswered questions dancing in two pairs of eyes. But they didn’t speak, they just slowly untangled themselves on a silent agreement. Gathering their clothing and getting dressed once more, stealing glances at the other behind their back. Finally dressed, they turned to face each other uncertainly, “Ma’am,” Nadine began, the formality stinging Elizabeth, “I know you probably regret last night and understand, you’re married, and I shouldn’t have let myself act on desires. Perhaps it’s best if we keep our relationship strictly business from now on. That is, if you even feel comfortable working with me anymore, because if not I understand. You have every right to feel uncomfortable about this and you probably regret it and…” Her confidence was faltering.

 

“I don’t regret anything.” Elizabeth murmured.

 

“Wh…what?” Nadine’s gaze darted from her hands up to Elizabeth.

 

“I know I should, but I don’t.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“No.”

 

Silence stretched between them, Nadine toying with the hem of her shirt and Elizabeth’s eyes darting from the floor to the walls to the ceiling, anywhere except Nadine. “I mean.” They both began at the same time, only to silence once again.

 

“It’s just that, I really like you Nadine,” She sounded like a teen with a crush, “Um, and…I have for…a long time? And I just…there’s a lot I don’t understand about my feelings and, and, where we stand but…I don’t want to…I don’t want to loose you if I made a mistake.” Her eyes finally came to rest on her Chief of Staff.

 

“You won’t loose me.” Nadine promised, “I’m confused too, but…I really like you too.” She fought to keep her cheeks from going red, and lost. “We’ll figure this out, but in the meantime, I could go for some coffee.”

 

A weight eased from Elizabeth’s chest and she smiled, “Me too.”

 

**A/N this was my first time ever writing anything remotely smutty so please tell me your opinions.**


End file.
